Gracias, Ryoma sama
by Goth-Punk88
Summary: Y, al alcanzarlo, unas simples palabras abandonaron sus labios.. [RyomaxTomoka, Drabble][NO FLAMES!]


**Título: _Gracias, Ryoma-sama._**

**Autora: _Goth-Punk88_**

**Serie:** Tennis no Ohjisama.

**Pareja: **Ryoma x Tomoka implícito.

**Género:** **Romance – General. **

**Disclaimer: **Nop, Ni Ryoma, ni Tomoka, ni la serie me pertenecen... -.- Sino en vez de estar haciendo un drabble, ya habría incluido esta escena en algunos de los capítulos... ¬¬ ... siiiighhhh -.-

**A/N's: **No sé de donde salió esto.. Al principio era una simple conversación que estaba intentando hacer entre Tomoka y Ryoma, tratando de hacer a la Tomoka enérgica de siempre, para ver si lograba volver a captar su personalidad para el otro fic... Pero de repente las líneas tomaron vida propia y me salió este Drabble xDD

Espero que les guste, y, como ya deben saber, **NO FLAMES** ¬¬ Allí está, en negrita y en mayúsculas para que no se les olvide... ¬¬

**Summary:** Y, al alcanzarlo, unas simples palabras abandonaron sus labios.. RyomaxTomoka, Drabble

- -

**Gracias, Ryoma-sama**

**- -**

-RYOMA-SAMA! n.n-

Ryoma, inmutable como siempre, simplemente se volteó hacia la sonriente chica.

-Que pasa, Osakada?-

-Nada! Solo quería felicitarte por el partido que tuviste hoy! Estuviste Genial, Ryoma-sama! n.n-Le contestó ella, con evidente emoción en su voz.

-...No es para tanto.-

-Claro que lo es! Y es mi deber, como la presidenta de tu club de fans, el recordártelo! n.n-

El peliazabache observó a la muchacha, quién se había puesto una mano en el pecho y continuaba sonriéndole con alegría, y soltó un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos y comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

-...Gracias, supongo-

Tomoka simplemente agrandó su sonrisa.

-Es un placer, Ryoma-sama! n.n-Dijo, y se apresuró a seguirlo, comenzando a caminar a su lado, siempre manteniendo la sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba en su lugar, -Y a donde vas, Ryoma-sama? A celebrar con los chicos la victoria de Seigaku? n.n-

Ryoma no se inmutó, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a que la alegre japonesa lo siguiera cada vez que se encontraba con él.

-No-

Tomoka parpadeó con leve sorpresa.

-A no, Entonces a donde vas?-

-Voy a la hamburguesería, los demás se antojaron de comer pizza, pero yo no tengo ganas..-

-Ah, así que prefieres las hamburguesas, eh, Ryoma-sama? n.n-

Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

-...Supongo-

La chica que caminaba a su lado, soltó una suave risita, que retumbó en los oídos de Echizen, y este tuvo que cerrar más firmemente sus ojos para evitar el voltearse hacia ella.

-Te molesta si te acompaño, Ryoma-sama! n.n-

Ante el nuevo comentario de la chica, Ryoma _si_ se volteó hacia ella.

-Eh?-

Tomoka simplemente le sonrió.

-Que si te molesta si te acompaño.., Es que Sakuno esta con su abuela y los demás, y ahora que comenzaste a hablar de las hamburguesas, me dio hambre n.nU-

Volteando hacia el frente nuevamente, Ryoma le preguntó tranquilamente,

-Y por qué no estás con ella?-

-Con Sakuno?-

-Uh-huh-

-Ahh! n.n Es que quise venir a felicitarte, Ryoma-sama! No había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo ya que no estaba allí al final del partido... Y como Sakuno ya te había felicitado, decidí venir yo sola! nn-

Ryoma volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-..Y por qué no estabas allí al final del partido?-Preguntó, con un tono de leve curiosidad presente en su voz... Con razón le había parecido que las barras estaban extrañamente silenciosas..

-Es que tuve que ir a llamar a mi mamá nnU... Está enferma y quería ver como seguía..-La mirada de la pelicastaña se entristeció por unos instantes, y su sonrisa flaqueó, pero como siempre, ella la mantuvo tercamente en su lugar.

Sin embargo, esto no pasó desapercibido por Ryoma.

-...Y como sigue?-

Los ojos de Tomoka se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa, pero al instante se cerraron nuevamente, mientras que su sonrisa se volvía una verdadera, y una parte de ella era invadida por la alegría ante la aparente muestra de preocupación del chico que tanto admiraba.

-Esta mucho mejor! n.n Cuando la llamé ya no estaba en cama, sino haciendo una tarta!.. Es que a mi mamá le encanta cocinar.. n.nU-

Los labios de Ryoma se curvaron en una leve sonrisa.

-Heh, que bueno...-

La muchacha simplemente asintió, todavía sonriendo, mientras que juntaba ambos brazos por detrás de su espalda, y caminaba junto a Ryoma.

Sin embargo, después de unos segundos de silencio, la naturaleza habladora de la muchacha estaba comenzando a tomar el control, y justo cuando la pelicastaña había abierto la boca para comentar lo primero que se le viniera a la mente, la voz de Echizen se hizo escuchar.

-...No me molesta-

Y con esas simples palabras, Ryoma siguió caminando, mientras que Tomoka se detenía por unos breves instantes, hasta que finalmente el significado de sus palabras se abrió paso a su cerebro, y sus labios fueron instantáneamente poseídos por una gran sonrisa, mientras que corría para alcanzar al estoico peliazabache.

Y, al alcanzarlo, unas simples palabras abandonaron sus labios...

-Gracias, Príncipe Ryoma! nn-

Y, sin saber por qué, el tenista sonrió.

- -

**Fin**

Sep, muy leve el RyomaxTomoka xD pero así es que lo quería... No creo que me haya salido muy OOC, pero si sí salió, gomen ne n.n...

Buueeh, espero que les haya gustado el drabble xDD y que me dejen un Review... El TomokaxRyoma necesita apoyo, dammit! y más material tmb! -.-

Ahh! x cierto... a ver si se dan una paseadita por mi otro fic RyoKa (RyomaxTomoka xP)... es q lo tienen abandonado! T.T y ando tremendament bloqueada xX necesito inspiración! xP

xP Ja ne!


End file.
